


Akira's new life

by EndranceLoveGU



Category: NG (Visual Novel), 死印 | Shiin | Death Mark (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndranceLoveGU/pseuds/EndranceLoveGU
Summary: Yashiki wants to have his baby boy back and his wish is granted thanks to the Urashima Woman. Mashita and the other spirits help him with making sure he and Akira are well taken care of. And there will be a surprise for Yashiki ^^ Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Kujou Saya & Yashiki Kazuo | Kujou Masamune, Mashita Satoru/Yashiki Kazuo | Kujou Masamune
Kudos: 3





	1. Reunion of Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> {This is not tied to the games, I just made a version where Yashiki and Mashita were Akira's parents instead of Satomi and Yakumo. Also I am sorry if I made Satomi a villain. I don't own the characters. }

Akira: *hears his phone go off* ?? Who is this? *answers* Hello?

Mashita: Ah I finally got a hold of you. Akira Kijima right?

Akira: Who the hell are you and how did you get my number?

Mashita: Relax kid, I'll explain here in a minute but I think someone who you haven't seen in 18 years wants to talk to you. Oi Yashiki. Here *hands him the phone*

Yashiki: H-hello..?

Akira: M-mom..? Mom is that you?!

Yashiki: My little boy... It's been so long since I last seen you.. I thought you were dead... I... I lost consciousness after you were born and you weren't crying... 

Akira: Mom... *cries softly* Mom... I missed you so much... Why did they take me from you..?

Yashiki: That one nurse who killed that woman years ago.. She took you and told me you were stillborn... I yelled at her that she didn't have the right to take you away and that you were still alive... But she knocked me out with a drug... I cried until the day I got released... I didn't want to believe her.. I never believed her.... I knew you were alive... 

Akira: *cries* Mom please I need you...! I can't do this spirit shit alone...! I wanna be that lil baby again and be held by you..!! Mommy.. Please.. 

Yashiki: Please don't cry Akira... Mommy's here now... I miss you so much baby... 

Akira: *sniffs* Mommy... Can't you come get me...?

Yashiki: Why don't I and Mashita come to you..? It will be easier since we won't be far anymore..

Akira: *cries* Yes mommy... Please I wanna see you so bad... 

Yashiki: There there my little Akira... Do you want me to sing to you..? It will help you calm down.. 

Akira: Mhm.. *sniffs*

Yashiki: *starts singing a soft lullaby he sung to Akira in the womb*

Akira: M-my favorite lullaby... *tears fall more and gets sleepy but wants to stay up for a bit longer* Mommy... I don't wanna go nite nite yet... 

Yashiki: I know my sweetheart.. But Mashita and I will arrive in the morning... Do you want me to keep singing until you sleep..?

Akira: Yes pwease... *curls up in his bed like a small infant*

Yashiki: *smiles softly and sings more, tears streaming down his own cheeks*

Akira: *smiles for the first time in years, sucks his thumb and kicks a little like in the womb, falls asleep and breathes*

Yashiki: *smiles and tries not to cry more* I love you my baby boy.. Sweet dreams.. *does a kiss on the phone then gently hung up* M-my baby...! *cries in Mashita's arms*

Mashita: *holds Yashiki close and rocks him* Ssh... Yashiki it's ok now.. We found him.. He's safe.. I'll protect you and him with my life.. I promise..

Yashiki: *cries softly and clings* I want to hold him again.. I want our son in my arms again Mashita...

Mashita: And he will be.. I have everything packed for when we bring him home.. He's a Kazuo after all

Yashiki: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.. *sniffs* Honestly I didn't think you would be able to take him in as your stepson...

Mashita: I like kids, and I wanna try and bring this kid up right. We missed so much on his childhood... We need to make up for lost times...

Yashiki: *sniffs and nods* Let's go.. Flight won't wait long..

Mashita: *nods and grabs the bags*

*in the morning*

Akira: *sleeps softly then suckles on something, blinks realizing its a binky but didn't mind, holds a stuffed bunny and looks up* Mommy..? 

Yashiki: Good morning my little Akira.. *smiles and tears stream down his face, gently grabbing onto Akira* My baby boy...

Akira: *tears fall down his face and clings, holding his stuffed bunny* Mommy... *cries and whines*

Yashiki: Ssh baby.. It's ok now... Mommy's not gonna let anyone take you away again... *kisses his head*

Akira: *sniffs and whines*

Yashiki: Ssh... Oh my poor baby.. You must be starving... Why don't we fix that..? *lifts up his shirt and brings Akira's head up to latch*

Akira: *latched on and suckles, didn't care about how he was acting or how old he was, he wanted his mother for years* 

Yashiki: *smiles softly and rubs his back, kissed his head*

Mashita: *smiles softly* Usually I would say something about stuff like this but I won't do that anymore. Not after we were just reunited. 

Yashiki: I know.. Mind you I had him at 18 years old. I waited 9 months for this baby.. And the nurse takes him away... 18 years without my baby boy.. It was torture... I couldn't eat or sleep... I saved all my milk for him in bottles if we found him... *tears stream down* I'll never let anyone take him away again... 

Mashita: *kisses his head* I know Yashiki... And I'll make sure he stays with us.. No matter what..

Akira: *suckles and clings*

Mashita: Hehe. Breastfeeding an 18 year old, but in your case he's an 18 month old in your eyes. He looks adorable and cute.. All curled up and making cute suckling sounds. *grips his hand* Feels like I known this kid for years..

Akira: *suckles and grips his fingers*

Mashita: Strong lil boy. Just like his mother

Yashiki: Hehe.. He knows his father now.. You hear that Akira..? Daddy's gonna protect us from the bad people who took you..

Akira: *smiles while suckling*

Yashiki: *smiles softly and kisses his head* Our lil Akira..

Mashita: *smiles and holds them close* Yeah..

Akira: *suckles and nuzzles*

Yashiki: *rubs his back*

Akira: *finished and hiccups*

Yashiki: All done? *pats his back softly*

Akira: *burps softly and clings*

Mashita: That's a good boy.. *kisses his head*

Akira: *smiles softly*

Yashiki: *holds him close* Akira wanna show us around or do you wanna nap now that your belly is full?

Akira: Zzzz *clings, suckling his binky and cuddles his stuffed bunny*

Mashita: I think nap time won. Hehe he looks so peaceful. 

Yashiki: Yeah he is. Our sweet baby is back. Even though he is fully grown, he's still our lil Akira.

Mashita: Yes. 

Yashiki: *smiles and looks at the files he's been looking through*

Mashita: This kid has been hunting spirits to. The Urashima Woman and Killer Peach, hell even the Screaming Author.

Yashiki: He's a lil spirit hunter like me.

Mashita: Hehe yeah he is. 

Akira: Zzzz

Yashiki *kisses his head softly and hears breathing* Urashima Woman?

Urashima Woman: *walks over and touches Yashiki's belly* "The baby... Tell me..."

Mashita: What does she mean?

Yashiki: Your asking about my son?

Urashima Woman: *nods*

Yashiki: You suffered something like what I did.. *touches her swollen belly* Someone took your baby to.. Didn't they..?

Urashima Woman: *nods slowly* "Tatsumi.. My baby is still alive... But I will never see him again... I died at the hands of my midwife... She took my baby away... But at least I'll look after him from heaven..."

Yashiki: I am so sorry... What about those stillborn fetus corpses..? 

Urashima Woman: "I heard them splashing in the lake... I thought they were my baby... But they were other babies.. They did not deserve to die... I gave them life to the turtles..."

Mashita: You mean the human face turtles?

Urashima Woman: *nods* "The girl who lulled the babies was so pure and motherly... She put them at ease... All they wanted was... A mother's warmth and love... Yashiki... Tell me... Did my midwife take your baby to?..."

Yashiki: *tries not to cry but nods* She did... She took Akira from me... I was woozy from the drugs... I didn't hear Akira crying... She told me Akira was dead but I saw him alive. I demanded she give him back to me but... She knocked me out with a sedative then took Akira... I was heartbroken... She gave me a stillbirth certificate... I left the hospital crying... All I wanted was my baby... *tears stream down* I was 18 when I gave birth....

Mashita: Urashima Woman, please explain that woman's obsession with babies.. Why was she after them...?

Urashima Woman: "She was unable to become pregnant so she stole stillborn fetuses from the hospital to make herself feel whole.."

Mashita: So that's why she took Akira and Tatsumi.. Because she wanted a baby to call her own.. She's just a sick twisted fucking woman

Yashiki: Mashita please..

Mashita: Right.. Very sorry.

Urashima Woman: *shakes her head* "Used to the cussing and swears. Here..." *grabs out 2 safe birth amulets* 

Yashiki: A-aren't they yours..?

Urashima Woman: *shook her head* "Not anymore.. You and your son need them more than I do.. Keep him safe... Farewell.." *she fades*

Yashiki: *holds Akira close*

Akira: Mmm... *rubs his eyes* Mommy...

Yashiki: Ssh it's ok.. Mommy's here. I didn't go anywhere...

Akira: *clings* I wanna go home.. My real home... 

Mashita: We'll go home soon son. *kneels beside the bed* I promise. But don't you wanna say goodbye to your friends here? They'll probably miss you.

Akira: Can you come with me..? 

Yashiki: Of course we will honey.. We won't leave you..

Akira: *smiles and cuddles* Mommy.. What about my paci and Bunbun...?

Yashiki: Oh honey.. Your pacifier and bunny will be in your bags.. You'll have your own room with lots of toys and stuff.. 

Akira: *clings and cuddles*

Mashita: *made sure everything was packed and the stuff was in the moving truck* It's all locked and secure

Akira: Black Rabbit. 

Yashiki: Natsumi's bar. Alright lets go there.


	2. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is going back home with his parents, but he wants to say goodbye before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Sorry if Ami isn't in the story, this is if Kakuya did kill Ami from the beginning when she used Yuki Takamura's spirit and the car and Akira was upset after it, again I'm sorry if people don't like it, it's just a version I made}

Natsumi: May I help y-!! Yashiki and Mashita *smiles* What a wonderful surprise. I never expected to see you two here. After Satomi and Saya's deaths I thought...

Mashita: No one committed suicide Natsumi. Yashiki and I were coming by to bring Akira home. 

Natsumi: !!!! So your the one that had Akira? And not Satomi? 

Yashiki: Yes ma'am. I had Akira at 18 years old. He was taken from me by the midwife in the Urashima Woman case. I lived in heartbreak after my baby was taken.. I kept his nursery the same along with his toys... I could still hear my baby crying for me... *tears stream down his face*

Natsumi: Oh honey.. I had no idea.. Satomi my sister said she gave birth to Akira and died 2 years ago. I never realized she had lied to me.. I adopted Akira as my adopted son so he could be in proper care. Oh Yashiki... I am so sorry... I kept him away from his real mother...

Yashiki: Natsumi I'm not angry *sniffs* I'm grateful you took care of Akira... I wanted to know if he was still alive after all those years.. And he is.. 

Natsumi: *hugs Yashiki* Your a wonderful mother. I know that by looking at you. You kept searching and searching for your baby, and now you found him. I'm glad you never gave up. 

Akira: Aunt Natsumi..? 

Natsumi: Oh sweetheart... You will always be my sweet little nephew. It's a shame Satomi lied... 

Akira: I never liked her... She wasn't like mommy.. She was the lady who took me away from mommy...

Natsumi: !!!! Satomi.. S-she took you away..?

Akira: Yeah. Her and that midwife took me.. Gave me a muscle relaxant and I stopped breathing... They took me from mommy but I kept crying for him... They drugged mommy and I never saw him again... Waaaahhh! Mommy..! *cries in Yashiki*

Yashiki: *holds him close* Ssh... It's ok now Akira... Mommy's here... Mommy's here... *rubs his head* Nobody's gonna take you away again...

Natsumi: *strokes his head softly* He's right Akira. Your mommy never lies and will always protect you.

Akira: *calms down and clings* 

Mashita: Poor kid.. He didn't deserve the life Satomi lied into him

Natsumi: I know.. Oh if Ami was alive, she would put her headphones on Akira and turn on music to calm him down... 

Yashiki: Your only child?

Natsumi: Yes. Ami was my only child. She and Akira would get along well, they would do everything together. I sometimes let Akira babysit her for a while until I finish up at the bar. But... Kakuya as she calls herself, she killed Ami right in front of Akira and that's why he's been hunting and exorcising the ghosts and spirits in Kakuya's Game. To help bring me peace. Truth be told it hurts me that both loved ones had been hurt in this crazy game, but at least it's over. 

Yashiki: I know how finding a dead loved one feels... My sister was killed by a doll to... I had a Mark on my arm, a curse that whoever bears the Mark, will die at Dawn. I had lost all my memories and didn't know that Saya was my sister until I beat Mary. She was the one that gave me my Mark. I managed to release my Mark from her with the nenjibutsu and destroyed her.. But my sister will never come back... All my friends lived and I got my memories back, I go by Yashiki Kazuo now because Masmune Kujo is not for me... I put my sister at rest near H shrine.. It was the least I could do...

Natsumi: *hears the bells from the door* Ah everyone please come in. We have two very special guests here.

Amanome: Who are they? And why is Akira clinging to one of them?

Hazuki: Wait a minute, your Yashiki Kazuo and Satoru Mashita from OOPArts Monthly. 

Mashita: Ah an occult fan just like a certain high schooler we used to see all the time

Hazuki: Eh? You guys know Moe Watanabe?

Yashiki: She's a good friend and very cheerful. As for Akira clinging to me... Well... He's mine and Mashita's son

Rosé and Ooe: Eh?! Your son?!

Hazuki: I read that Yashiki Kazuo gave birth at age 18 but his baby was taken away. And that baby was, Akira? 

Amanome: Wait hold on. How can he give birth? He's a guy.

Ban: I have to agree with Yakuza boy here. Men are incapable of conceiving, becoming pregnant and giving birth

Hazuki: You two must not have heard about hermaphrodites then?

Rosé: Actually I have. A colleague who I work with said that she knows a hermaphrodite by the name Endrance Love. He has those reproductive organs in his body so he is able to have kids

Natsumi: Yashiki is Akira's biological mother. I looked at the records and it has a familial match

Amanome: So Satomi was never Akira's mother? She lied?

Natsumi: I checked my sister's records. She was working along side the midwife before the Urashima Woman case happened. They stole Akira away from Yashiki after the delivery

Ooe: Oooh!!! What I wouldn't give to stomp my feet into their fucking heads and make them pay..!

Ban: They are a disgusting way on how not to be a decent woman.

Amanome: I agree. But why would Satomi lie about having Akira to her only sister?

Natsumi: She must have wanted me to believe that Akira was hers and not his biological mother's child. I saw fear in Akira's eyes and I could tell something was wrong. Akira never called Satomi mom even once. 

Ooe: But Yashiki, why couldn't you have just come and find Akira here?

Mashita: We didn't know where Satomi and the midwife had taken him. We tried looking all over.

Ban: Geez... No wonder Akira wasn't getting along with Satomi. 

Hazuki: She put Akira through hell taking him away from his real mom. 

Amanome: I hate her so much. Ms Natsumi I don't wanna hurt your feelings but I have to say something.

Natsumi: Go ahead Amanome. Satomi is more dead to me than ever

Amanome: Alright. Satomi is a stupid fucking bitch who had no right taking Akira. She is a filthy shrew who should rot in hell.

Akira: *sniffs* I want bunbun..

Mashita: *smiles and takes the stuffed bunny from the bag, hands it to Akira*

Akira: *grabs it and cuddles*

Ban: Poor kid.. Taken from his mother just after birth... 

Amanome: I can't stand seeing him like this.. He's lost so much.. But why act like a child again..?

Rosé: It's the natural response. Akira missed his parents so he's still a child or an infant in their eyes.

Natsumi: Akira honey. Your going home soon right?

Akira: Mhm.. Back to my real home.. But I wanna say goodbye first...

Hazuki: Akira your.. Your leaving...?

Akira: I wanna go home to my mommy and daddy.. But I wanted to say goodbye to everyone...

Amanome: So... We won't see you again here..?

Mashita: Hey guys calm down. We'll give you guys the address of the mansion so you can come visit

Ooe: That sounds fair, but what about Akira's apartment with his stuff? 

Yashiki: Mashita took care of that before we came. All of Akira's things are in the back of the truck. It's locked up tight and secure.

Hazuki: So Akira's apartment is empty for someone else? 

Mashita: Yeah. He'll be living with us in Kujou mansion. Like I said, you all will get the address so you can all visit. 

Hazuki: That sounds very fair. But.. We'll miss you Akira... 

Akira: *looks* I'll miss you guys to.. Your the bestest friends and Aunt I had...

Mashita: Yashiki, our flight leaves soon. We have to go or we'll miss it.

Yashiki: I know. Akira, we're going home now. 

Akira: *clings and cuddles his Bunbun* Ok mommy.. Bye bye everyone.. I'll miss you...

Natsumi: We'll miss you to Akira, but we'll call and visit when we can. Promise. We love you. 

Akira: Love you guys to.. *smiles and clings*

Yashiki: *holds Akira and smiles, gets in the truck with him and Mashita* Thank you all for taking care of Akira. We'll see you soon. Goodbye

Everyone: Bye *waves and smiles*


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urashima Woman helps Yashiki and Mashita with their wish to bring their son back into the world, but with a rebirth of Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {If y'all don't like mpreg or what I wrote then don't read}

*After the plane landed*

Akira: *rubs his eyes* Mm.. Mommy I'm getting hungry...

Yashiki: *holds him and smiles* Alright Akira, let mommy get you your bottle. *grabs a bottle from the fridge, heats it up then feeds him*

Akira: *drinks it happily and nuzzles*

Yashiki: *smiles softly* 

Mashita: *smiles and had everything set up* Think he can keep it up for a while?

Yashiki: Ssh.. He's still our baby for a while yes so I wanna make up for the lost times.

Akira: *drinks the bottle*

Yashiki: *kissed his head*

Mashita: Think he'll still want his baby toys after a while? 

Yashiki: I'm sure. *feeds Akira and sings*

Akira: *drinks and nuzzles softly*

Mashita: *holds them close* Do you ever wish to be pregnant with Akira again and stop that midwife and Satomi from taking him?

Yashiki: All the time.. But I don't know if I could risk the time..

Urashima Woman: *breathes* 

Mashita: ?! Urashima Woman? When did you follow us home?

Urashima Woman: "Few.. Few hours ago.. Perhaps I can help with your wish.."

Yashiki: W-what do you mean..?

Urashima Woman: "Your womb.. Is still healthy for more births... Maybe... A rebirth..."

Mashita: A rebirth? How can that happen?

Akira: *finished and sleeps on Yashiki*

Urashima Woman: "Your baby.. Will have to want to be baby again and be the same Akira.."

Akira: *nuzzles*

Mashita: Yashiki, will you want that?

Yashiki: To bring my baby into the world again safely, I want to... Urashima Woman, what do I have to do..?

Urashima Woman: *brings the safe birth amulet to his belly* 

Yashiki: !!!! *starts feeling pain but tries not to scream*

Akira: *glows and goes into Yashiki's womb*

Yashiki: !!!! *tears up*

*Akira's outfit was there*

Mashita: H-He's really..? 

Urashima Woman: *nods gently and touches Yashiki's belly*

Yashiki: *pants and tears fall down his cheeks, touches his stomach softly* M-Mashita... He's.. He's inside me again... I'm pregnant with Akira again...! ^^

Mashita: *hugs him close and kisses* Our son will be safe now.. Urashima Woman, thank you.. 

Urashima Woman: *nods and fades*

Yashiki: *gags and holds his stomach* Ugh.. I forgot how much morning sickness Akira gave me at 18.. *rubs his belly* But it's going to be all worth it... *tears fall and smiles* 

Mashita: Yeah it will be.. *holds him* I'll go put his clothes in his big boy room. I'll be back *kisses his head and grabs the stuff*

Yashiki: *smiles softly and holds his stomach, rubbing over it softly* You'll be in my arms again soon Akira. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you. 

Mashita: *walks down and smiles* Think he's happy he gets to be born again?

Yashiki: *smiles and nods* I'm sure he is. *rubs Mashita's head as he lays it on his belly*

Mashita: *smiles and closed his eyes* Our lil Akira. Already strong even in the womb.

Yashiki: *giggles softly* Yes.. Our strong baby boy. *frowns* Saya never met her nephew... She would have loved him.. Probably spoil him with spirit training.. *sniffs and wipes his eyes with his palm*

Mashita: Yashiki.. Saya is looking down on you.. Watching over her big brother and soon to be born again nephew.. And your not alone in this.. I'll take care of both of you.. Your my family and I want you both to be safe..

Yashiki: *smiles and kisses him* Your right Mashita.. I have you and lil Akira.. And our friends.. *gags and holds his stomach, covers his mouth* B-bucket.. *gags badly*

Mashita: !!! *grabs one beside the couch then holds over Yashiki's mouth* 

Yashiki: *vomits in the bucket, feels Mashita hold his hair and rub his back* S-sorry.. *vomits*

Mashita: Don't be.. Your going through something that will all be worth this morning sickness... Our Akira will be worth it...

Yashiki: *pants and sniffs, smiles a bit* Your right.. Akira will be worth all of this...

Mashita: *wipes his mouth softly with a cloth, wipes the sweat and gives him ginger ale* One of the few drinks you could keep down

Yashiki: *nods and drinks it softly, feeling the nausea slowly start to dissipate* That's better.. *rubs his stomach softly* Mashita feel right here.

Mashita: *touches the spot* I can feel him. He's moving. He's very active.

Yashiki: Yeah he is. 

Mashita: *listens to belly, hears Akira* I can hear him. He's happy. 

Yashiki: *smiles and strokes his head* He knows your listening to him.

Mashita: *kisses his stomach softly, strokes with his thumb*


	4. Pregnancy and helpful spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yashiki is 3 months pregnant in his rebirth pregnancy with Akira and we have some helpful spirits from when Yashiki and Akira purified them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I don't like Mary or Miss Zoo, they just freak me out, again if you don't like Mpreg, don't read, enjoy ^^}

*3 months later*

Yashiki: *lays in bed, sleeping after reading to Akira* 

Mashita: *just got back from work and saw this, smiles softly and covers them with a blanket, rubs Yashiki's stomach softly*

Yashiki: *sleeps and smiles* 

Mashita: *kisses his stomach softly* Hey Akira.. It's daddy.. I'm home.

Yashiki: *chuckles softly in his sleep, feeling Akira squirm*

Mashita: Ah you've been a good boy for your mom I see. Mommy's been plagued with nightmares for a while so just seeing you help him with it makes me happy. I'm glad I married your mommy. Now I get a loving son to.

Yashiki: *yawns and wakes up* Welcome home Mashita.

Mashita: *chuckles and kisses him* How was your day Yashiki?

Yashiki: It was nice. I'm glad Mary is gone, it's so peaceful. I took a walk and did some light chores. Got some tea and snacks, worked on a few mini statues when Akira started moving around. I told him the story on how we beat Mary and put the vengeful spirits to rest. He didn't like Miss Zoo or Mary. He also felt bad for Red Riding Hood. *sniffs* I told him about his aunt Saya... He hates Mary for taking her away from us... 

Mashita: Yashiki.. *wipes his tears* I'm sure Saya would have loved Akira if she met him. But I'm sure she's watching and will see him from heaven.

Yashiki: Your right Mashita.. *smiles and sniffs* 

Hanahiko: *floats in and giggles*

Yashiki: !!! Oh Hanahiko *smiles* What brings you here lil one? 

Hanahiko: *floats onto the bed and touches his tummy* ^^ *rubs it*

Yashiki: Your excited for your new friend? 

Hanahiko: *nuzzles softly and plants kisses over his tummy, having tiny flowers bloom over his shirt* 

Mashita: Isn't that sweet?

Yashiki: Yeah. He's so sweet. Hanahiko, could I hug you?

Hanahiko: ^^ *floats and hugs him and Mashita*

Mashita: Aww hehe thanks Hanahiko *hugs*

Yashiki: *smiles and hugs* 

Hanahiko: *floats and gives Yashiki a flower crown, an apology for taking his sister*

Yashiki: Oh Hanahiko... *sits up and hugs him* I'm not angry at you honey.. I could never be angry.. Your such a sweetheart.. I just feel sad that your adoptive dad hurt you.. At least you get to see your mom again.. 

Hanahiko: ^^ *nuzzles into him*

Mashita: *smiles* I think he's saying you remind him of her. Such a loving and sweet person.

Hanahiko: *points to his lips* 

Yashiki: Oh. You want the keepsake of your mom on you again?

Hanahiko: ^^ *giggles and nods*

Yashiki: *smiles and grabs it* Ok. I never applied lipstick on anyone until after our battle but I'll try my best. 

Hanahiko: *floats in from of him, closed his eye and waits* ^^

Yashiki: *applied the lipstick gently* There *shows him*

Hanahiko: ^^ *giggles and loves it*

Yashiki: I'm glad Hanahiko. I think Akira will like you to.

Hanahiko: *nuzzles his tummy softly* ^^

Yashiki: *smiles* Oh! Can you feel him Hanahiko? He's moving.

Hanahiko: ^^ *nuzzles into his tummy*

Mashita: Akira must like Hanahiko. My guess is, the spirits we put to rest and purified will help us with Akira, right Hanahiko?

Hanahiko: ^^ *nods happy*

Yashiki: *smiles and pets Hanahiko's head* Your a sweetheart. 

Hanahiko: ^^ 

Mashita: *smiles softly and heard laughing, recognized the laugh* Shimi-o? 

Yashiki: Oh no.. Please don't tell me he brought bees in the mansion...

Mashita: *looks outside* Uh quite the opposite. He's outside, with the bees. And it looks like he's taking care of the garden, though it didn't need help.

Yashiki: It's ok if he wants to help, just tell him keep the bees away from the baby. I've already been stung and now I'm allergic. I don't want Akira getting stung.

Mashita: Mhm. Got it

Yashiki: *breathes* !!! *heard the other spirits* They're here to?

Killer Peach: *shows up softly, looks at them* 

Mashita: The spirits that Akira purified are here as well. 

Killer Peach: *touched his stomach gently, feeling Akira* "He's... In here?.... Did.. He die...?"

Mashita: No. He didn't die. We just got the wish of bringing our son back into the world with rebirth.

Killer Peach: *nods and gently strokes Yashiki's stomach* 

Yashiki: Killer Peach, I'm very sorry for what happened to your family... 

Killer Peach: *pets his head softly. "You.. Have nothing to be sorry for... Your an innocent... Sweetheart... You've been wronged once..."

Yashiki: *smiles softly* !!!! *goes pale and covers his mouth, gags* 

Mashita: *grabs the bucket for him, holds it over his mouth*

Yashiki: *vomits* S-Sorry everyone... *gags and vomits*

Urashima Woman: *rubs his back softly*

Hanahiko: *holds his hair back*

Mashita: *smiles softly* That's very appreciative you two.

Screaming Author: *walks in softly* "I-Is he ok mister..? He looks sick.."

Yashiki: *pants and lays back* I-I'm ok... Just nausea... Akira has been moving non stop...

Screaming Author: *walks over then lowers herself to listen* "I'm sorry.. If my appearance is not all pretty..."

Yashiki: *strokes her head softly* Hey... It's ok... Your still a beautiful girl... No matter what...

Screaming Author: *smiles a bit then nuzzles him* "Thank you Mr Yashiki... Your so nice..."

Yashiki: Your welcome... *feels dizzy and heard growling, blushes* I think Akira's hungry...

Urashima Woman: "Cravings... I used to get those... I know what to get you... ^^"

Yashiki: Huh..? *blinks*

Urashima Woman: *grabs some food Yashiki would crave and brings it* "Minus the coffee... Bad for a growing fetus..."

Yashiki: *smiles softly and sits up* Thank you.. Sorry if this grosses you out Mashita...

Mashita: Honey I've been around you how long and I've seen you eat more crazy combinations during your cycles. I'm used to it and it's what our son wants. If he's hungry and making you crave something, we'll get it. *kisses his head*

Yashiki: *smiles softly* Thanks Mashita... *spreads chocolate and honey on some apple slices, eats them* These are delicious ^^

Mashita: *tastes the honey and smiles* It's not Shimi-o honey but it's better. 

Yashiki: Thank god.. I'd get sick off that honey.. 

Hanahiko: *brings in mint cookies and placed them near Yashiki* ^^

Yashiki: Thanks Hanahiko. *smiles and eats*

*later*

Yashiki: Phew... I'm stuffed. I think Akira's full to. *burps softly* Excuse me 

Mashita: *chuckles and kisses him* Now we have 2 full bellies. You feeling better babe?

Yashiki: Mhm ^^ Now that Akira is fed, he'll be wanting a nap. *rubs his belly softly*

Mashita: Oh that's for sure.


	5. Birth of Akira and a surprise for Yashiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yashiki gives birth to Akira again and a surprise is for the brave mother, someone who Yashiki has been missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Akira is born again, Yashiki and Mashita have their son again and... Saya has come back!!! ^^ She has been resurrected!! Don't like mpreg, don't read, enjoy! ^^}

*6 months later*

Yashiki: *rubs his sore back and moans* Geez baby boy.. Your really making me sore.. *feels some kicks and smiles, rubs his swollen stomach* But it's worth it for you Akira. *pats his belly* Oh! *holds his belly and leans on the wall* Easy Akira. I know you'll be out soon, but go easy on your kicks and punches please. *rubs his side gently*

Hanahiko: *floats in and looks worried* 

Yashiki: Oh Hanahiko.. I'm ok.. *breathes* Akira's just getting ready to be born...

Hanahiko: *touches his belly and jumps from feeling a tightness* !!!

Yashiki: *groans softly* Oh god.. *pants* Mashita isn't home... Please Akira just wait a bit longer... Please... *rubs his belly* !!! *felt a pop and sees a gush of fluids* Oh god...!! *drops on his knees and moans loudly* H-Hanahiko... Get help... Please hurry...!! 

Hanahiko: *nods fast and floats to the others*

Yashiki: *pants and groans* 

Kannon Solider: *carries Yashiki to the bed and lays him down gently*

Urashima Woman: *brings in the items for the birth* 

Hanayome: *holds his hand and pets it*

Hanahiko: *makes makeshift stir ups* 

Screaming Author: *pulls a blanket over his lower half*

Kubitarou: *chops up herbs and places them in the water for Yashiki to drink, helps him*

Yashiki: *drinks softly and pants* T-Thank you all.. 

Killer Peach: *wipes the sweat off his brow*

Red Riding Hood: *holds his other hand*

Urashima Woman: "Your almost ready to push Yashiki... Try and breathe.."

Yashiki: *pants and breathes through the contractions* Ow...!! *tears up and cries* God don't take my baby again..! 

Killer Peach: "No one is taking him Yashiki... The medicine is helping to try and calm the pain... Your ok... You'll see your son again soon..."

Yashiki: *pants and cries a bit* I forgot how bad this hurts...

Hanahiko: *worries and rubs his stomach softly, tries to ease up the pain* 

Mashita: Yashiki!!! *runs in* I'm here..!

Yashiki: Mashita...!! *reaches for him*

Hanayome: ^^ *switches with Mashita and helps Urashima Woman*

Mashita: *grips his hand and holds him* It's ok baby.. It's ok.. 

Yashiki: *cries softly* Oh god it hurts....!! *clings*

Urashima Woman: !!! "Yashiki your fully dilated, you must push!!"

Mashita: Hanayome and Hanahiko. Help Urashima Woman. You all help me count to ten while Yashiki pushes.

*they all nod*

Yashiki: *pants and grips his hand* T-This is it Mashita... Akira's coming...

Mashita: *kisses his hand* Yeah.. He is.. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.. 

Yashiki: *smiles softly*

Kannon Solider: *removes his glasses*

Yashiki: T-thank you..

Urashima Woman: "Yashiki.. Are you ready to push..?"

Yashiki: *nods and breathes fast* 

Hanayome: "Push!!"

Yashiki: *pushes and squeezed Mashita's hand*

Mashita: *grips* 1.. 2.. 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8.... 9... 10

Yashiki: *grunts and breathes* 

Mashita: Your doing good sweetheart. Great start. I'm right here. We're all right here.

Yashiki: *pants and smiles* I'm glad... *grunts and grips his arms* Oh god another one..! *groans and pushes*

Mashita: *holds him and rubs his back* Breathe baby.. 1.. 2.. 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9.... 10.

Yashiki: *breathes and pants*

Hanahiko: *floats excited and claps* ^^ 

Urashima Woman: "He's almost here Yashiki.. Just a few more pushes and he'll be here."

Screaming Author: "He's almost here I'm so excited..!" ^^

Killer Peach: "We all are but I think Yashiki is the one most excited with Mashita. They finally get to have their baby boy back."

Hanayome: "Push Yashiki-san!!"

Yashiki: *pushes and screams* 

Urashima Woman: "Here he comes here he comes..!" *grabs the baby gently* "1 last big push!!"

Mashita: 1 more push baby. You got this. We all believe in you.

Yashiki: *pants and nods* A-Alright.. *smiles a bit before pushing again, screams in pain*

Hanayome: "He's here he's here!!!" *holds up Akira*

Akira: *cries loudly and kicks a lot*

Mashita: *laughs softly and tears up* He's here.. *kisses Yashiki* I'm so proud of you honey... 

Yashiki: *pants and smiles* You all helped me... Thank you...

Urashima Woman: *brought Akira to Yashiki and puts him in his mother's arms* "Here he is Yashiki. A beautiful healthy baby.." ^^ 

Yashiki: *holds Akira and tears up, smiles* Hi baby boy... Hi Akira.. It's mommy..

Akira: *calms down and nuzzles into his chest*

Mashita: *smiles and kisses his lil head* Hey buddy.. Daddy's happy he and mommy finally get to see you.. You made it Akira...

Akira: *grips his finger* 

Mashita: *holds them close* We're a family again.. *tears fall*

Yashiki: Yes.. Yes we are... *leans on him* Thank you.. All of you... 

Hanahiko: *nuzzles him* ^^ 

Screaming Author: "We also.. We also have a surprise for you Mr Yashiki..."

Yashiki: ??? 

Red Riding Hood: *brings in Saya softly* 

Saya: Hello big brother *smiles sweetly*

Yashiki: !!!! S-Saya... *tears fall* Your alive... How...?

Hanahiko: ^^ *floats and giggles* 

Mashita: *smiles softly* I think they brought her back for us... To help with Akira and be alive for good

Saya: Yes. When the spirits told me that my brother was going through a rebirth with my nephew, I wanted to come back. I missed you so much.

Yashiki: I missed you to Saya.. *hugs her* Want to meet your nephew?

Saya: Yes. *looks at Akira and smiles* Hello Akira. It's so nice to finally meet you dear nephew

Akira: *grips her finger tightly*

Mashita: *smiles softly* 

Red Riding Hood: "I think we should leave the family to bond" ^^ 

Killer Peach: "Your right. Let's leave them be to bond with Akira." ^^

*the spirits fade with smiles leaving the family to bond*

Yashiki: *sings the lullaby to Akira*

Saya and Mashita: *joins in*

Akira: *nuzzles in Yashiki's chest and smiles cutely, closing his eyes*

Yashiki: *kisses his head* Sweet dreams Akira

Mashita: *kisses Yashiki* I think we should all rest. We had a long day.

Saya: He's right brother. *lays beside them* It is late

Yashiki: *yawns softly and lays with Akira in his arms* Yeah... Goodnight guys. I love you

Mashita and Saya: We love you to *falls asleep*

Yashiki: *smiles softly and falls asleep with Akira*


End file.
